


If We Can't Find Where We Belong - Castiel Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Castiel had know about the Winchester family line for centuries. They were an archangel bloodline, everyone knew about them. Castiel had better things to do, like fighting demons. Around s1 all angels on earth are recalled to Heaven to prepare for the apocalypse. Bored waiting for new orders, Castiel finally begins to watch the winchesters from heaven, and finds himself growing quite fond of Dean. Enough so that other angels begin to notice and comment. After rescuing Dean from Hell, Castiel continues to grow closer to him, despite the warnings. Of course things don't run smoothly. Particularly after Castiel realised he had fallen in love with this infuriating human.





	If We Can't Find Where We Belong - Castiel Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Castiel Big Bang story, If We Can't Find Where We Belong, written by Cenedrariva. Link coming soon!!

  



End file.
